Shennahan's downfall
by Maxennce
Summary: Find out what happens when Hammond finds out that Pete's done a background check on his people. He will find out, but so will someone else. What I think will happen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Just a bit of fun to pass the time by, that and the fact that I felt that O'Neill had to do something about that damn check, it pissed me off in so many ways.  
  
O'Neill was sitting on the couch, absorbed in a hockey match, the Avalanches against the Mighty Ducks, the Avalanches ahead by three goals to two. It had been a really rough and tumble game that Jack was enjoying wholeheartedly. A shrill ringing sound broke the middle aged black ops Colonel out of his game phase and without a little grumbling, reached over and growled out into the receiver "O'Neill." It was General Hammond, asking him to come into the base. Jack just sighed, told his CO he'd be there in half an hour, then hung up the phone, resigned that he'd never see an entire hockey game when it was actually playing whilst he still had this job.  
  
Half an hour, the silver haired, well respected Colonel's black F250 pickup truck pulled up in the staff lot at the Cheyenne Mountain complex. He waved and acknowledged the gate marines and SF's before descending into the mountain. He had no clue what this was about, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't going to like it. Sure enough, not even bothering to change into BDU's, knowing the rest of his team were still on downtime, trying to come to grips with the Doc's tragic death. Sam and Cassie especially. Just the thought of his 2IC made him grimace, so the special ops specialist pushed it aside and knocked on his CO's door, waiting patiently for the "come" that would be heard. Not a moment later, Jack stood in front of General Hammond, ears nearly billowing with steam as he heard the FBI agent called Daniel Ferretty had done a background check on both himself and his 2IC. Hammond wanted it fixed and wanted to know what the damn FBI was doing exploring his people. Jack nodded determinedly, assuring his CO that he would do everything in his power to ensure that they weren't going to have to deal with yet another damn government organisation to just do their jobs. Hammond asked if Jack wanted Carter called. Jack shook his head though, thinking entirely of Cassie and suspiciously entertaining the fact that her new man might have something to do with this. He didn't entirely dismiss the fact, blaming the wildly accusing idea on his black op days but not ignoring his instincts, knowing that they'd served him well.  
  
So that was how the Colonel found himself at FBI headquarters in Washington, dressed imposingly in his dress blues and a pair of killer sunglasses, as if to assure all of the FBI agents there that they were entirely below him, and he knew it. He walked confidently up to the front desk and waited impatiently for the secretary to acknowledge his presence. When she seemed insistent on ignoring him, Jack cleared his throat and said to the woman "excuse me ma'am, do you think you can help me NOW." She looked up dismissively and then her eyes widened at the dark blue uniform adorned with ribbons and a shiny silver bird adorned on shoulders. Her voice shook slightly as she addressed the Colonel. Jack meanwhile got straight to business "I'm here to speak to a Mr Daniel Ferretty, now if you please." The secretary nodded, shuddering slightly before turning to the phone and pressing an extension number "Agent Ferretty, there is an Air Force Colonel here to see you sir, shall I send him through?" Jack noticed the barely concealed nods the secretary was having with the phone before turning to him. "Agent Ferretty will be with you in a moment Colonel, if you'd just like to take a seat, he will come and meet you." Jack meanwhile, just shook his head, this confrontation was going to happen. Jack was going to find out what the hell this FBI agent was doing accessing his and his 2IC's files, especially his major's files. "Look, just tell me where his office is, trust me, I'll find it." The secretary's hand shook as she pointed in the direction Jack needed to go in. Jack nodded mutely at her before taking removing his hat and walking in the direction that she'd led him in.  
  
Along the way, Jack noticed just how many heads were turned in his direction. Especially when one Special Agent Ferretty came into visual contact. The look on his face spoke mountains to me, indicating he was terrified at what he'd seen, or lack thereof. The look on his face inspired such an evil grin to come out on Jack O'Neill's face, it caused most of the staff nearby to take a step backward. They knew this old bird meant business. Ferretty knew he couldn't escape this by trying to bury his head in the sand, and just motioned for the Air Force Colonel to follow him. The pair stood inside the sparse office and the agent just sat at his desk, unconsciously motioning for the USAF officer to do the same. Jack didn't though. He was going to get to the bottom of this even if it killed him. "Special Agent Ferretty I presume. I'm sure you know why I'm here, and trust me, it's in your best interests to answer my questions and let me get on my way. I have a good idea that your just a middle man, and that the one that I'm going to be screwing into the ground is not you, but just tell me, did you find anything relatively helpful by looking into my file. Or anything at all?" The agent shook his head, swallowing reflexively, before telling the Colonel what he knew. "One of my Police acquaintances had asked me to do an extensive search on your background for one of his cases. He didn't tell me what the case was for, and had asked me about two months ago for information on another officer, whose file was nearly as sparse as yours was." Jack nodded acknowledging the offence. "Yes Agent, I am quite aware that you also did a background check on my 2IC, and that is the main reason I am here. You can't tell me anything about this case, where it was based, whose in charge of it anything like that." Jack couldn't shake it, but he was getting a familiar feeling in his gut, one that told him he already knew who had performed the background checks and had been casing them out. And the man would be extremely sorry come the next day, extremely sorry. The next words out of the agents mouth just confirmed it. "I have no idea where it was based, but the officer in charge is Pete Shennahan." Jack nodded slightly, tightly reigned in to prevent himself from hurting something or someone.  
  
He was never letting his 2IC date anyone ever again. Jack new he was being paranoid, but this was crazy. This Police officer had received trust from Sam, and Jack knew personally that she didn't trust a lot of people. To be one of these few that was entitled to the trust, it infuriated him even more to know that Pete Shennahan was abusing it so badly. Jack needed to leave, to head straight to the source of the problem immediately. He thanked the agent, before leaving the FBI headquarters, eyes glittering in anger and causing for anyone in his road to jump out of the way, terrified that getting into his way would be the last thing that they ever did. Jack managed to inform his CO about the information he had gathered so far.  
  
"Sir, I've found our inquisitor, Pete Shennahan. He's obviously checked up on Carter before that incident with Osiris and Daniel but only called the check in on me a couple of days ago. Do I have your permission to continue with this?" The swearing and obvious anger on the other end of the line was all the permission that Jack needed. "Christ son, this is the man we entrust our secrets to, giving Major Carter the benefit of the doubt, trusting her choices and that we could trust this man. What the hell have we done?" Jack unconsciously shook his head, knowing he had to reinforce the trust his CO had for his 2IC. "Sir, I know for a fact that Carter has no idea about what Shennahan has been doing behind her back. She will be just as, if not more upset about this when we tell her, and I suggest that we tell her. Although it is her private life, its coming into more and more direct contact with her work life. And I just can't abide that. If that boy can't keep his mouth shut and his police claws out of our business, I might just have to persuade him that having a relationship with Carter is not good for his health." Jack's CO's steady laughter came over the line and replied with humour "Jack, I readily suggest that you leave that to Sam. If I know her and I like to believe that I do, she will be as incensed, if not more than you are about the breach in her privacy. Sam took a big risk in sharing her life with him, and for him to betray her trust like this will probably turn her away from him for good. And off the record son, I believe that the relationship/friendship with your 2IC will be a lot better off in the long run." Then Hammond hung up, leaving one shell shocked Air Force Colonel standing there in the middle of the airport wondering if his CO had eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
Pete Shennahan had just gotten off the phone with Ferretty. "I just met your Air Force Colonel Pete, just what the fuck are you pulling off here, and dragging me into it as well. I nearly lost my job Pete, so you had better have a damn good reason for why you made me look up two officers who look like they live so far down in 'confidential' that no one could ever get to what they really do. And to put it mildly, that Colonel scares the living daylights out of me." Pete's eyes widened in acknowledgment. If Colonel O'Neill knew, it was only a matter of time until Sam knew, then all hell would break loose. He had tried to keep it as quiet as possible, but obviously the Air Force looked very well after their own, especially when their own was so far in the confidential scale that any sort of inquisition could be seen as enemies trying to gain access to the stargate program. He knew how protective O'Neill was with his team. He had seen it first hand when he had come in just after Sam had left him to deal with this huge load that had dropped in his lap. He had simply just said the normal things that big brothers said when you started dating their little sisters "You hurt her, I'll do more than kill you, and you know I can. Treat her right and you'll keep all of your body parts." That one sided conversation was still travelling through his brain in surprising intensity when Dan's voice struck through his wandering thoughts. "Pete, this wasn't just some jealous thing you were having was it, tell me that those two are actually involved in a case." Pete knew he couldn't lie to the man any longer though, and let out a sigh. "No Dan, it was my petty jealously and want for more information." The phone went suspiciously silent and then Daniel Ferretty spoke for the last time to his ex-friend. "Officer Shennahan, if you ever phone me again for anything except for official police/FBI business, I will kill you, understand." Then the phone disconnected. Pete wanted to shoot himself for his stupidity, he was dealing with something that was entirely above his head, and it was going to destroy him and his career. He was sure of it now. He buried his head in his arms and waited for death to come for him. He knew he needed to get some semblance of control back before Sam's boss came to confront him.  
  
It was a casually dressed, but still dangerous looking Jack O'Neill that walked into the Denver police station later that afternoon, one Sam Carter stood stiffly beside him. They were greeted by a warm and friendly secretary, who smiled happily at Sam, having been introduced to her before. She ignored the solemn looks on both faces in front of her and just motioned that Pete was in and that they should just go on through. Sam smiled thinly before motioning for her CO to follow her. They reached the door that had 'Detective Shennahan' emblazoned on the door. Jack knocked twice waiting for the indicated 'come in.' A resigned sounding "enter" came through and Jack automatically walked in, followed closely by Sam and stood in front of her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Jack just threw the files on the detectives desk and stared at him solemnly. "Pete Shennahan, just what in fuck's name do you think your doing if you don't mind me asking? Is this what we get for telling you the nations most closely guarded secret? Backstabbing underhandedness, worry that we don't just have to deal with the NID but the FBI now. Would you care to explain to me why I don't have you put straight in Leavenworth for accessing confidential information and personnel files that you have no right, no permission and definitely no idea going through? What gives you the right to go through anything? This is so way out of your little league that you can't even catch the ball with the men. I wasn't going to bring Carter in on this, but its her trust you violated, her trust in you has caused her problems at work because people thought that she was in on it. Her work is everything to her, everything." Then Jack turned to his 2IC and noticed the anger that was spooling within those beautiful eyes. Jack just grinned, the bastard had no idea what he was getting himself into. He had never been on the receiving end of such a glare, and as such, never wanted to ever again. Jack just patted his 2IC's shoulder and said offhandedly "he's all yours Carter, I'll be waiting outside." Sam nodded stiffly and smiled at her CO "thankyou Sir." Then she turned her head back to Pete and even standing outside her office, Jack smiled, knowing that the damn cop would not intrude on their lives for quite a while, if ever again. 


	2. The revenge

Alright guys, all these reviews made me nearly cry with happiness. At least I pleased some people.  
  
Sam Carter watched her superior officer step out of the room and then turned back to Pete. She took a step menacingly forward and levelled her hands on the detectives desk "so, is this what you do to all your girlfriends that won't tell you absolutely everything about their lives. Call up your little FBI buddies and ask them to run background checks on them and the people they care about? You disgust me Pete. I trusted you, out of all of the people I could have told, I told you, and you betrayed me in the worst possible way. But to bring Colonel O'Neill into it, why, what did he do to convince you to run your own brand of betrayal over him? What gives you the idea that you are all powerful and deserve to know everything? You are a cop Pete. Not God. I thought you understood the need for secrecy. That the entire world can't know this.  
  
Most of all, I thought I could trust you. Now I know the truth. And as far as I'm concerned, you are out of my life. If I can't trust you to not butt your head into my work life, how do I know that you won't try and control my personal life as well?" Pete tried to reason with his soon to be ex-girlfriend "Sammy, I was just worried. You wouldn't tell me anything, you wouldn't let me in, how else am I supposed to feel?"  
  
The astonished look on Sam Carter's face said everything "You're supposed to trust me to tell you things when I'm ready, not when the FBI calls you and tells you about them. There's a reason it's called a 'Private' life. And you have betrayed mine Pete, and that of Colonel O'Neill's. That reminds me. Why did you run a background check on my Commanding Officer? What brought this on, and after nine weeks too? What did he do that so tweaked your interest that you had to run a check on him too?" Pete gulped. He knew that no matter how badly he had betrayed Sam, he had to tell her the truth.  
  
Because there was no other reason why he had called in a background check on Jack O'Neill. "Because, that night after we had met for breakfast, three days after Dr Frasier had died I had cased out O'Neill's house, wanting to know why Kerry had run there after our disagreement." Sam butted in "Her name is Cassie Pete, and what has she got to do with this?" Pete continued on "She said you loved someone else, and I figured out who it was. You love him don't you. You love Jack O'Neill. And I watched him kiss you right on the deck of his house, that night."  
  
Sam just stood flabbergasted at the gall of Pete Shennahan. "I can't believe anyone would stoop that low. Do you know what Colonel O'Neill was doing. I was crying, balling my eyes out if you will. My best friend had just died. She had just been killed in action. And Colonel O'Neill, one of my best and closest friends, never mind my CO, was comforting me. And you. YOU were spying on us, like we were a pair of forbidden lovers consummating our relationship. I don't know who you think you are, but what you did is inexcusable. Inexcusable."  
  
Tears were dripping down Sam's cheeks by now and her shoulders slumped, she turned towards the door, surprised to have it wrenched open by Jack. He wrapped an arm around Sam, pulling her out of the door and putting himself between the detective and his 2IC. Jack O'Neill's ice hard eyes just reminded Pete Shennahan just how much he didn't know about the man, and how much he would never find out. Instead the Colonel growled "I am far from finished with you Shennahan. I told you what would happen if you hurt her, so you brought this on yourself."  
  
Sam spoke softly to O'Neill "Sir, please, I just want to go home. Cassie's at home by herself and I just want to get back, please." Jack's eyes softened slightly whilst looking at Sam, but they hardened immediately when they fell on the man that had hurt one of the only women he had ever loved. The Colonel just mouthed "You can't escape" before shutting the door and following his 2IC out of the Denver police station and back to Colorado Springs.  
  
Pete just collapsed into his seat. He had had no idea how much Janet's death had hurt her. So much so that she had turned to her CO for comfort. It enraged him that he had done nothing to ease her pain, instead only coming to relieve himself. And Pete knew that O'Neill knew it. Pete shuddered with remembrance at those bottomless, cold brown eyes that bored into his own.  
  
Months later, the Denver police detective had moved on, funnily enough. Had another blonde woman on his arm, and had almost wiped the slate clean of one blonde woman named Major Samantha Carter. But one Brigadier General Jonathan O'Neill, saver of the world, and keeper of downloaded Ancient information had yet to forget. He had three weeks of free time to himself, and one of those days was going to be dedicated to visiting said ex- boyfriend of his ex-2IC. Jack knew it was relatively childish of him, but after all the crap he had been dealt in the last six months, he knew that it was well and truly some time for payback.  
  
The black F250 pulled into the Denver police car park late on a Friday afternoon. Jack knew that there would be little to no resistance. Most cops would have already decided to have the afternoon off, or would be desperate for the day to end. Sure enough, the grey haired General encountered next to no one in his search for Sam's ex. But he found the closed door and knocked, only barely maintaining the calm and happy persona for as long as he didn't have to see Pete Shennahan. He heard the ordered and exasperated "come" as though Pete was only letting whomever was on the other side of the door because it would be important. What Jack wasn't ready for the blonde woman that was perched on Pete Shennahan's desk wiping her mouth from obviously previously sucking said detective's tonsil's out. Jack's eyes widened slightly and he muttered "oh, excuse me, am I interrupting something?"  
  
Pete's glazed eyes widened at the familiar voice that had voiced his impending doom some months ago, before pushing the blonde woman off his desk and standing up. "Colonel O'Neill, what are you doing here?" Jack just shook his head in disgust "actually detective, it's General now, and what do you think I'm doing here? I'll get down to business when you get rid of your hussy here." Pete ushered the woman out of his office, all the while watching her send harmless death glares at him for calling her a hussy, nothing he really worried about in the first place.  
  
Then after the door was firmly shut, Jack O'Neill's hand was firmly wrapped around the detectives neck and his body up against the wall with 190pounds of fully pissed off Air Force General on him like a rash. "You have no idea do you detective. You were the first person in seven years that Sam Carter let into her life. Seven years of celibacy. And this is the thanks she gets. A man that sleeps with his secretary and yet has the gall to accuse me of sleeping with my 2IC. There are so many people in that mountain that wish to meet you in a cold dark alley detective Shennahan, especially my team. You hurt her and betrayed her for no reason apart from your own enjoyment, and did it to a woman that has done absolutely nothing to deserve it. Absolutely nothing."  
  
Jack pushed the man off the wall at that moment, as though touching him was below him. Jack viewed the detective in disgust before adding in an acidic tone "if I ever see you near Sam Carter ever again, even when she's near her brothers house, you will regret the day you stayed out of jail, because there is no where that you can run or hide to that I won't find. And if you come near Sam again, I will ensure that your life will be eternally worse than jail. Eternally  
  
Thanks to all of those that reviewed. I know it's a small chapter and doesn't really do anything justice. But I really had trouble trying to write this. It wasn't easy. As you can tell I really don't like Pete Shennahan, and what he did to Sam doesn't sit very well with me. There is a back story for this story, and sorry people, I can't remember who wrote it, when I can, I will credit them for the back ground of this story, because its them who gave me the idea. Well I hope you enjoy Cheers Max 


End file.
